


Love Has A Thousand Stems - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Background Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Has Panic Attacks, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Fluff, General Awkwardness, Implied Bottom Bucky Barnes, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kid Fic, Loss Of Limbs (description), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of surgical procedures, Minor Character Death, Panic Attacks, Parent Bucky Barnes, Past Bucky Barnes/OFC, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shrunkyclunks, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Top Steve Rogers, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, War Veteran Sam Wilson, adoption plans, background Tony Stark/Pepper Potts - Freeform, canon adjacent, explicit enthusiastic consent, heavy topics discussed, mentions of torture, mentions of/implied sex, mild description of amputation, offscreen death, suit kink (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: Captain America meets Bucky by chance. Then, Bucky meets Steve Rogers. Thrown by their mutual attraction, Steve and Bucky pursue a relationship amidst sometimes-debilitating insecurity, superhero issues, and cuddly family nights with Lily Barnes, Bucky's five year old. Their friends and family are determined to see them happy. But, Steve deserves so much better than a broken single dad with more baggage than he can carry. Bucky deserves more than to be collateral damage.The one thing they didn't count on?A love stronger than anything they've ever known.





	Love Has A Thousand Stems - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babydollbucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydollbucky/gifts).



> My artworks, inspired by **["Love Has A Thousand Stems"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980583/)** by [babydollbucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydollbucky/)

As announced on Thursday, here's the last artpost (for now), once again with a story for this year's Stucky AU Big Bang. The third story I claimed goes by the wonderful romantic title **["Love Has A Thousand Stems"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980583/)** and was written by the equally wonderful [babydollbucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydollbucky/). Steph, it was an one-of-a-kind (in the most postive meaning) journey with you, thanks for having me! And now, on with the show!

** Cover: **

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/1b/94/QeaQP9wQ_o.jpg)

** Header: **

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/dc/92/4fBW73Tq_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/ae/14/COd5BH50_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/1a/cb/55dWo68r_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/d1/fd/F84czrq3_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/98/74/vuHI3dI2_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/24/70/RvtS7FMq_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/4d/58/wR5m7JkR_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/fd/84/j1cfwDNW_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/47/bd/EdoIeJEf_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/c6/cf/shRZmNLw_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/a1/c9/Pdx3q5H5_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/39/b0/EfIQAsNr_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/8c/e8/okAVC4vn_o.jpg)

** Scene Pic: **

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/a9/fd/6DH1rxDw_o.png)

** End Pic: **

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/be/47/X5Uk4SVi_o.jpg)

** Notes: **

** Images: **

[Pixabay](https://pixabay.com) _(New York City in Cover)_  
[The Chris Evans Files](https://christopher-evans.net/photos/) _(Cover)_  
[Sebastian Stan Fan](http://sebastian-stan.com/imgs/) _(Cover)_  
[Seb Stan Wikipedia entry](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sebastian_Stan) _(End Pic)_  
[HQ Pictures](http://hq-pictures.com/index.php?cat=472) _(Chris in End Pic)_  
Google Image Search _(everything else)_

** Fonts: **

_Title:_ [Seaside Heights](https://www.dafont.com/seaside-heights.font)

_Names, Chapter Header:_ [Lily Script One](https://www.1001fonts.com/lily-script-one-font.html)

_Headstone:_ [AltastGreeting](https://fontzone.net/font-details/altastgreeting) & [Ostrich Sans](https://www.fontsquirrel.com/fonts/ostrich-sans)

_End Pic:_ [Dancing In The Beat](https://www.dafont.com/dancing-in-the-beat.font)

 

** That's all! And now, please head over to the story and leave my author lots of love!! **


End file.
